Riley
“Its not just you, ya know! I see them too. I always have” : ―Riley to Veronica Riley McNamara-Sawyer is the teenage daughter of Veronica Sawyer and Heather McNamara. She was born with the ability to see ghosts and grew up seeing the ghost of her mother’s past quite frequently. Physical Appearance Riley looks a lot like her biological mother, Veronica. She has fair skin, long brown hair, and blue eyes. According to her, she is about 5’6; she stands taller than her mother, Heather, but is still an inch or two shorter than Veronica. Personality Riley’s personality is very similar to that of her mother, Veronica Sawyer. They are both kind, intelligent, and sarcastic. They are both naturally good-hearted, but past trauma has given them a more hardened, cynical outlook on life. As a child, she was always relatively happy and optimistic, but as she grew older she began seeing the world in a more pessimistic light. She is naturally an introverted, shy person. She seems to suffer from some form of social anxiety as she is not confortable in most social settings. This unfortunately lead to issues with self-confidence which made it more difficult for her to form meaningful connections with others. She’s become a very independent and self-reliant person because of this. Although she usually prefers to be alone, she often feels very lonely. Riley isn’t the best when it comes to inter-personal relationships. Despite being friendly, she has had trouble making lasting friendships. After a falling out with a close friend during her sophomore year, Riley has become much more reserved and is hesitant of forming close relationships that she feels might not last. Even so, Riley is shown to truly care about the people she has made connections with. She is loyal to a fault and will often go to great lengths to help the people she cares about, even if the favor would not be returned. eventually spiraled into darker, self-deprecating thoughts. These negative thoughts only became heightened as she grew older and started to become disillusioned with life. She doesn’t feel like she belongs with anyone and feels like her life lacks purpose. She feels pressured to make a decisions now that will affect the rest of her life, and she feels lost. The loneliness, self-doubt, and lack of a sense of purpose all add up to give Riley a sense of hopelessness. She suffers from depression in her teens, particularly in her junior and senior years of high school. Background Riley was born in August 2001, she is the biological daughter of Veronica Sawyer and was also raised by her other mother, Heather McNamara. She was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio by her two mother, Veronica and Heather. Her mothers were very excited and great full to be able to have a child and so Riley was doting on from the beginning. Relationships Veronica Sawyer Growing up as an only child, Riley had a very close bond with both of her mothers, but she was particularly close with Veronica. They have very similar personalities and so they get along pretty well, to the point where Riley considers Veronica to be more like a friend than a parent. Veronica was a loving mother who always wanted the best for her daughter. She wanted to protect her daughter from her dark past Heather McNamara Riley has a very good relationship with Heather. Heather was always a caring and nurturing mother to Riley. Heather Chandler Like her mother, Riley is one of the few people who can see Heather's ghost. As such, Heather has always been drawn to Riley, even in her early childhood. Heather is much kinder to Riley than she ever was to Veronica in life or death, partially due to Riley’s young age. Powers and abilities *'Psychic Abilities:' Like Veronica, Riley has the ability to see ghosts. She seems to have been born with this ability as it first showed itself in early childhood. She has always been able to see the ghosts of Heather Chandler, Jason Dean (J.D.), Kurt Kelly, and Ram Sweeney, and eventually her grandfather. Riley’s ability stayed with her, even as she grew older, and even seemed to become stronger. She gets visions and premonitions in the form of dreams. She can sometimes tell if something bad has happened in the past in any given area and sometimes predict if something bad is yet to happen there. Quotes : “Both my moms and my grandma have tried to kill themselves. Maybe I should try to break that cycle.” : ―Riley to Name Trivia * It is heavily implied that Riley inherited her ability to see ghost from her mother, Veronica. This would mean that Veronica too was born with this raw ability. * Riley shares many similarities to her biological mother, Veronica: ** They both have the ability to see ghosts. ** They both enjoy reading and writing. ** They have a very similar personality and appearance. ** They have similar laughs. ** They have the same favorite color, blue. ** They are both bisexual. ** They have both struggled with depression in their adolescence. * Despite the fact that she grew up as an only child, it is quite possible that Riley has an unknown number of half-siblings on her father’s side. * Due to the fact that same-sex marriage was illegal on a federal level when she was born, her mothers did not officially get married until 2016, when Riley was 14 years old. * Veronica introduced Riley to a lot of classic literature, but she was never allowed to read the novel “Moby Dick”, for reasons unknown to her.